


Safe and Secure

by infaredlove



Series: Detective Aquamarine [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness, Blood, Crying, Dinner, Domestic Lesbians, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Food, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, awkward aquamarine, blood mention, human aquamarine, human topaz, just let my big fluffy lesbians live, sunny is the other topaz, topaz is married to a woman named sunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infaredlove/pseuds/infaredlove
Summary: Aquamarine goes to her colleague's house to meet her wife, who has planned a dinner party. Things are going swimmingly until Aquamarine has to spend the night.Nightmares take no breaks, even for dinner parties.





	Safe and Secure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "it never bothered her", my first fic in this series! Please read that fic before you read this one!

_ "Why would you think I wanted to come to your dinner party?" The young detective had asked, her arms crossed over her chest.  _

 

_ "Because you don't have any friends," Topaz replied, grinning. "Other than me, of course." _

 

_ "I don't need any friends, Topaz." Aqua huffed, tossing her notepad on her desk.  _

 

_ "My wife wants to meet you. Come on, it'll be fun. You can relax a little."  _

 

_ "Absolutely not!"  _

 

The next evening, Aqua found her standing on the front porch of a small flat just outside of the city, with a bottle of wine in one arm and a cigarette in the other.  _ 'Why did I let myself get roped into this?'  _ She thought to herself, as she waited for her host to answer. To be frank, she was surprised at how nice of a house Topaz owned. The lawn was lush and green, on a gentle slope to a suburban street lined with trees. Small window boxes were placed below the glass panels that looked into the living room, holding daisies of varying colors inside of them. A small fence separated the front lawn from the backyard, painted white. Aqua could see that her colleague had four medium sized Oak trees located beside what looked to be an above-ground pool.  It was a nice setup, especially for two women in their thirties. The place reminded Aqua of a house one would find on the cover of a home and garden magazine- perfect, serene, and well-kept. It was the perfect place to raise a family. A pang of longing went through her chest- this was the life she wanted as a child. She was pulled from her thoughts, though, when the door suddenly opened.

 

"You came," Topaz smiled, leaning in the doorframe. "Is this for us?" She asked, gesturing to the wine. Her tone was gentle. The last thing she wanted to do was give off the wrong vibe and send the flighty detective running back to her apartment. 

 

"Uh... yeah. I thought it would be nice." Aquamarine held out the bottle for Topaz to take. "You have a really lovely house. I didn't know you had a pool." She tried to make polite conversation, but quite frankly, it had been years since she had done anything with friends. She couldn't even remember the last time she had friends, due to her excessive work and obsession with her parents’ case.

 

"You should come over sometime in the summer, Aqua. Sunny and I love to barbeque, and we would love to have you." Her coworker said, holding the door open for her. "Come in, please."

 

Aquamarine stepped inside and wiped her feet on the entryway mat. Sunny, Topaz's wife, was standing on the threshold between the kitchen and the hallway. She had on a flowy yellow dress, her hair pulled up into a ponytail and covered with a sunflower bandana. "You must be Aquamarine. It's so nice to finally meet you." She chittered happily, scooping the detective up into a big, warm hug. Aqua reacted by not reacting at all, a bit stunned at the hug. Sunny was thick and soft as she imagined a nice aunt would be, and she smelled faintly of coffee and lotion. It was a big change from her coworker, who was solid muscle. She found herself wishing the hug could have lasted a bit longer when she let go. "Come in, we have dinner ready.” The woman pulled her into the kitchen, where a large spread was out on the table. Pork roast, mashed potatoes, carrots and peas, rolls, big glasses of iced tea and water were all placed around the settings. There were only three places, though, which Aqua found peculiar for a dinner party. However, she was aware that Topaz and Sunny faced a lot of backlash from the community. It was probably better that they kept it on the down low. 

 

“This looks so good. Did you make it all yourself?” Aqua asked, sitting down. 

 

“Of course, Topaz helped make the rolls though. We can both cook and bake.” Sunny sat down, kissing her wife on the cheek. “We love to have guests. Maybe in the future, you can come over again to have more dinners with us.”

 

“Well,” Aqua started, but contemplated what she could say. Sunny had been so nice, after all, and she did not want to hurt her feelings (which was odd, because usually, she did not care about hurting peoples’ feelings or being polite). “I'm pretty busy at work, but I bet I could do this every so often.”

 

Topaz smiled to herself, and Sunny, ever so happy, squeezed her hand. “That’s great to hear, Aqua. Absolutely.” She nodded. “Well, help yourself!” With her instruction, dinner began. The trio ate a full meal. Aqua found herself smiling quite frequently, listening to Sunny and Topaz share stories, exchanging playful banter throughout. She even felt herself opening up to the pair, just slightly, about her favorite hobbies or the books she read lately. It wasn't much, but it was nice to be able to chat. This continued through cleanup, in which Aqua helped load the dishwasher, while Topaz put leftovers away and Sunny cleaned the table. They moved into the living room and sat on the couch and chairs, continuing their chat. The bottle of wine was opened, and then another because Aqua had drunk a lot of the first one. 

 

“Hey Aqua, I think it’s time to slow down,” Topaz said, taking her glass.

 

“No, I can take it. C’mon, gimme more.” Aqua grinned. She wasn't drunk, per say, but she was feeling the familiar buzz in her head. 

 

“Not quite. I think it’s time to head to bed.”

“Oh,” Aqua stood up. “Well, alright. Thank you for your hospitality.” She grabbed her car keys, only to have Topaz snatch them out of her hand.

 

“Absolutely not. You’re sleeping here tonight in the guest room.”

 

“I'm sober enough to drive!” 

 

“You’re really going to tell a cop that? Come on, Aqua. Off to bed.” She insisted, guiding her towards the bedroom. She showed her where the bathroom was, and then gave her a big t-shirt to wear to bed. “Here you are. Now, rest.” She hummed, as Sunny came in. 

 

“Goodnight, Aqua. Sleep tight.” 

 

Aqua grinned. “Wow, thanks.” She began to undress, and Topaz quickly left with her wife, shutting the door. The detective put on the nightshirt and went into the bathroom, washing her face and using a toothbrush she found to brush her teeth. She was still thinking about her talk with Sunny and Topaz about their upcoming vacation, and how cool it sounded. She crawled into bed and turned off the light, her mind wandering from vacations to work and back to dinner. For the first time in a while, she fell asleep relatively fast. 

 

However, that did not remain for more than two hours, for her nightmare ran its course once more, as it did every night. 

 

The blood on the floor, the faceless man with an ax, her parents. The light from the drawn curtains, the knife against her cheek, her parents. Carving a teardrop because she cried, threating to kill her but stopping right before, her parents. He wanted her to live with the pain, she wanted him to kill her because she had nothing left, her parents. Her parents, her parents, her parents. The blood kept pooling around her, she was practically drowning in it, her mouth tasted like iron and salt. She wanted to scream, but anytime she opened her mouth blood poured out and ran across her chin and chest and pooled at her feet. She wanted to fight, but her body was bruised and ruptured, and she had been sliced with the blade of an ax, meticulously, to disfigure her but keep her alive. In her dreams, she saw herself die. In reality, she woke up screaming. 

 

“Aquamarine?!” Topaz flung the door open, the room being thrown into bright light as the switch was clicked on. “What the hell is going on in here?”

Aqua screamed again, and covered her eyes, panting heavily. Sunny reached behind Topaz and let the room be shrouded in darkness once more, as she walked past her wife and towards the detective. “Hey, hey… it's alright. Aqua, its just Sunny and Topaz. You work with Topaz, remember?” She slipped onto the edge of the bed, cautiously reaching her hand out to rub her back. 

 

The detective looked up, blinking, coming back into full awareness. Immediately, she was struck with embarrassment. Then, came the tears. The tears of anger, and sadness, and great fear of what happened and what still could happen. There was no stopping it, not now that it had started, and so she let herself cry loudly and grossly in front of her colleague and host. 

 

“Oh, Aqua,” Sunny moved to hug her, taking the small woman in her arms and rubbing her back. “It’s alright. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you here.” 

 

Topaz went over and rubbed Aquamarine’s back, her voice tender, in the same way as she spoke to children. “There there… that’s it. You don't have to be afraid.” 

 

“I'm sorry,” Aqua whispered, wiping her eyes. “I didn't mean to wake you up.” 

 

“No, don't be sorry.” Sunny squeezed her tightly. “We want you to be okay. That’s why we’re your friends, you know. We want you to be okay.”

 

“You just met me, and I'm not nice. Why would you want to be my friends?”

 

“Because we know under all your sarcasm and coldness, you are nice. You’re a good person, Aqua- that's why you solve so many cases. You care about your clients, regardless of how many times you say that’s not true. You want to make this world a better place so no one has to go through what you’re going through. I may not know the whole story, but I know enough to understand. As for Sunny, she just loves and cares about everyone. We just want you to be okay.” Topaz admitted her hand on her shoulder.

 

“Wow… thanks.” Aqua murmured, sitting back. She offered a tiny smile to her new companions, still wiping tears away. 

 

“Of course,” Sunny got some tissues, handing them to her. “I'll stay in here until you fall asleep again. That might help.” She declared, sitting in the rocking chair next to the bed. Topaz took a seat on the floor, leaning her head against her wife's knee. Aquamarine did not protest this, laying back down and pulling the blankets up to her chin. For a while, she laid in silence, occasionally making eye contact with her friends beside her bed. Each time, they gave her a reassuring smile that made her feel safe. Usually, sleeping with anyone in the room bothered her- but not this time.

 

This time around, it didn't bother her. She fell asleep feeling safe and secure, with the help of her two companions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "It never bothered her"! I hope you all enjoyed this fic, I love my domestic Topaz.


End file.
